


The Stars in Your Eyes

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro and Lance are both adjusting.





	The Stars in Your Eyes

Shiro sat on the steps of the main entrance to the Castle, staring into nothing. He still wore the armor, his armor, opting to keep it on. In less than a day he'd gone from being a prisoner to a hostile alien empire to being spirited away to the farthest reaches of the universe on a magical destiny to fight said evil empire, with the help of two other aliens who wanted to see the evil emperor brought down.

He needed some time to process all of that. A couple hours, at least.

It also helped, a little, that the Castle was quiet, and smelled clean. A bit dusty and maybe a little bit musty, but clean. What little he'd remembered from before his escape was... heat, and the stink of sweat and blood, and the constant chatter and crying and muffled sounds of... something. He wasn't sure what it was, wasn't sure he would _like_ knowing what it was.

Quiet was good. Quiet meant he wasn't there anymore. Clean meant he wasn't there anymore.

And the armor meant he didn't have to look at his hand anymore.

It also meant he couldn't look at his bare skin, couldn't see the blue lines swirling across his torso. His soulmark.

Shiro closed his eyes, and let himself remember, let himself recall the deep black of those lines, his lines, that existed on Lance's skin. He didn't believe in soulmates, hadn't believed that he would ever find his, and yet there Lance was.

Footsteps padded through the halls, and Shiro tensed, eyes snapping open. He dropped low, looking around warily for the source as he backed up against the wall.

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, covering a yawn. He stepped into the entryway, dressed in – Shiro felt his guard drop when he took in the blue clothes Lance was wearing, the towel wrapped around his hair, the light green mask covering his face. Shiro found himself staring at the slippers that padded along, and tried to figure out if he had fallen asleep. There was _no way_ that Lance was wearing Blue Lion slippers. “Hello? Shiro?” Lance paused when he spotted Shiro leaning against the wall, and gave him a sad smile. “You couldn't sleep either, yeah?”

Shiro nodded, smiling back. “It's been a long day. A lot's happened.”

“Tell me about it,” Lance replied. He paused, looking out toward the door. “Actually, I have a plan. Come on!”

Lance gestured, and Shiro followed, still smiling, but baffled. The door opened once Lance had figured out the access panel, and he stepped outside, the lion slippers causing little pufts of dirt to flutter up around his feet. “Let's see if there's any constellations we can recognize. Or we can make up our own. Not like there's anyone here who can correct us.”

“I think Coran or the Princess might have something to say about that,” Shiro replied, looking around warily.

“I hear bugs, Shiro, we're fine.” Lance paused. “Okay, they're whistling a tune, which is kind of creepy, but since we haven't all collapsed dead from disease or been bitten or swarmed, I think we can survive here.”

In the light of the planet's moon – Arus's moon, which was half the size of Earth's but somehow twice as bright – everything was painted in shades of blue and black. It all made Lance's eyes stand out all the more, almost glowing in the moonlight.

Lance looked like he had stars in his eyes, looked like the Earth's oceans from orbit.

“Hey?” Lance waved a hand in front of Shiro's face, and he blinked, the goofy grin that had been growing on his face stalling. “You okay there? The stars are up there.”

“I know,” Shiro said, still looking into Lance's eyes, still seeing the stars in them. “I'm looking at a pair right now.”

Lance flushed – or, Shiro thought Lance flushed, he wasn't sure in the light and in the facial stuff Lance wore – and grinned dopily. “You're a real romantic.”

“I don't know, it could be the atmosphere.” Shiro shrugged, gesturing around them. “Moonlit night under the stars, what's more romantic than that?”

Lance paused, looking at Shiro fondly, softly, sadly. “I can think of a couple things that could improve it. You should see Veradero beach at night. There's this quiet alcove I found back when I was ten with my sisters, away from the city lights. The moon – Earth's moon – shines off the water and everything's beautiful. On clear nights and new moons I'd go out and map the constellations, and whichever ones I forgot, I made up new ones.” Lance looked up at the sky, his smile fading. “I'd love to go back there someday. I haven't been back since I was twelve. I remember that I promised that I'd take my soulmate there when I did get to go back, and show her – uh, him, I guess,” Lance coughed, looking at Shiro sheepishly, apologetically, “all the constellations.”

Shiro smiled. “It sounds beautiful.” He looked up at the sky, looked up at a night sky he couldn't recognize. “You didn't expect me to be a guy?”

“I–” Lance cleared his throat. “I hadn't considered it. I never – I'm not gay, I like girls, but... I don't know, I like you too, and I'd like to get to like you even more. But I'm not– I'm sorry. That– _this_ ,” he gestured at the space between them, and Shiro watched it all happen thoughtfully, “isn't something I ever thought about before.”

“It's okay,” Shiro offered. “It's confusing. I remember my first crush, actually. I was ten, and there was this one guy a grade up, Mahendra. I looked up to him, never even realized I had a crush. I just wanted to be like him, just wanted him to notice me and maybe like me. He moved away when I was eleven, and it nearly broke my heart to see him go.” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “I dated, after that. Had two girlfriends by the time I was fifteen – both relationships didn't go anywhere, though – and then I met Anook. He was... kind, and gentle, and helped me figure some things out about myself. It took some time, but I realized that I wasn't gay but bisexual. I could still like girls just fine, I just... liked guys too. Maybe a little more than I liked girls, but,” Shiro shrugged, a what-can-you-do gesture, “it's not like everyone has to have their sexuality be the same.” He saw Lance's lost expression, and smiled, just a little. “I'm not asking you to figure it all out tonight. I don't expect you to. But don't force yourself into something you're not ready for just because we're soulmates. You can take your time figuring things out for yourself. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't want to start anything until you feel ready.”

Lance nodded, his brow furrowing in thought, looking a pale blue. Shiro's smile widened as he nodded back, and he tilted his head up, squinting against the light of the moon. Up above, the stars twinkled. Shiro glanced at Lance, and saw the stars in his eyes. He felt something against his hand, and looked down to see Lance reaching out, cautiously, hesitantly wrapping his hand in Shiro's own, threading their fingers together. Shiro smiled, curling his fingers to hold Lance's hand.

Everything was okay, as long as Shiro could still see the stars in Lance's eyes. Everything was going to be alright.

 


End file.
